ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizuki Hyuga
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Mizuki (Mi-zuki) 'Character Last Name' Hyuga 'IMVU Username' MsCookieCrumbles 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' Twelve 'Date of Birth' April Twenty-Fourth One Hundred and Ninety-Four Years AN (4/24/194 AN) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 80Lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja - Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' Hyuga Branch Family Curse Mark 'Affiliation' Konohagakure and Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' On the exterier Mizuki is a quiet and timid character. She is respectful,knows her place amung the others,usually inferiorates herself,but all around is a gentle and soft hearted little girl. She is obediant,listening to just about any of her comrades. Being as timid as she is,most believe her not to be the shinobi type. She is weak and fragile,much like that of a crybaby. Although once her determination awakens,she will refuse to faulter. She tries to find justice in what she does,fighting to protect others,never for herself. Usually she keeps her opinions to herself,fearing they may or may not be accepted by those around her. It is her one wish to be accepted and loved by the villagers around her. Her biggest fear is rejection. All she desires is to prove just how strong she can really be. She wants to become strong,to beable to support herself and stand on her own. This hidden strength is bottled up inside,kept for the most drastic measures. This strength is most easily expressed whilst protecting people who are precious to her,and in the face of rivalry with peers. ''' '''Behaviour Being the naive little child she is,Mizuki keeps her mind to herself. Usually refraining from expressing or sharing her thoughts with others. Despite this,her mind is full of bottled up emotions(ones not so positive) and opinions,some too arrogant to repeat alloud. She can be a very cocky character,when her confidence peeks. When she is uncomfortable with a situation or person,she remains to shelter herself behind her imaginary shell(or safe zone). Mizuki is a very awkward character. Being born and raised in the Leaf Village,under the inheritance of the Hyuga's lower branch family. Mizuki was never acknowlegded for anything she did,she had very few skills at that. Her father was the one who encouraged her to become a ninja,wanting to believe in her despite her obvious lack of general skill. She didn't complain,always trying to live up to people's expectations. Her only true desire to be accepted by others. Being as unskilled as she was though,the children of konoha always made fun of her and treated her poorly. This bullying as you may call it weakened Mizuki even more. The once happy little girl with no talent,became isolated and lonesome. A rejected child,only loved by her parents. This may have been why she turned out to be so awkward and bipolar,because that was how her life was. Everyone hated her,until she came home to her loving family. Right and wrong,good and bad. It all meshed into nothingness,loosing herself to numbness and eventually bottling everything up inside. Now she's just a fragile glass,waiting to be dumped over and spilt out. Or to be shattered and finally be no more. She is very quiet and reserved. 'Nindo (optional)' "Go on,keep trying. You'll never know what you might bring out of me." "I'll do anything to protect those who are most important to me" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuga 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Ninjutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 47 'Databook:' 'Jutsu List' Genjutsu Release Clone Technique Substitution Technique Walk on Water Technique Tree Climbing Technique Transformation Technique 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Riko Kowajima(Made up bully) 'Background Information' Being born and Raised in Konohagakure,Mizuki will always have the will of fire running through her veins. Unfortunately,she was cursed with the heritage of one of the Hyuga's Branch families. She grew up knowing and being treated as a lesser being compared to her superiors. She was raised to be obediant and to protect the Main household with her life. Mizuki's father was a bit rough on the child,she was a bit of a failure on the aspect of becoming a ninja. Her father worked her hard and almost forced her into it with his persuation. Eventually,she gave in. Her will became her father's and before she knew it,it had become her dream to be a shinobi and protect the village and its people. Her mother on the other hand tried to persuade her father from working the poor child too hard,knowing she wasn't the ninja type. Mizuki probably got her gentleness from her mother,and her strength from her father. Although having both of her parents for support(after convincing mother of course),Mizuki didn't have any siblings. This is uncommon,seeing as the Hyuga family is such a large clan. As a child Mizuki was treated fairly well by her parents. She loved being the only child in her family. She was never a spoiled child,her parents wouldn't go that far,but she didn't have too hard a life. Though Mizuki was weak minded,she was definitely not a born leader. Due to her odd hair style(or color) she was often teased by the Konoha children. Paying no mind as fortunately enough they still played with her. She was a very happy go-lucky and innocent little girl. Untill she got branded. Her voice started loosing it's enthusiasm. Shortly after that she stopped speaking all together. She didn't understand why she had to be the way she was. She was unhappy with feeling like such an inferior being. At age ten,Mizuki's father went off on a high level mission. He never returned,having been marked KIA. Over come with depression as a widower,her mother became weak in the mind. Their father was the one who supported their family,well,her mother anyway. Despite having the love of a daughter,her loneliness never ceased and eventually became selfish in her depression. Mizuki loved both of her parents,they were her support. They were her home and family. She loved them as any child would,but found a bit of a loss at feelings towards her father's death. She was both proud and sorrowed. Her father died during a mission,probably protecting his comrades. Although,left her mother to rot alone by herself. As much as Mizuki loved her mother,her emotional status became unstable and she no longer properly played the role of a mother. Both her family and mother(despite her love for her daughter) agreed to this. Mizuki had alot of aunts,uncles,cousins,grandparents,etc, she could go and stay with. Her parents where really her only ties to the clan,seeing as how she resented them for branding her. Eventually,she chose her gandmother(on her father's side) to stay with. Although,she lived in a village outside of Konohagakure. Yonshigakure,completely unfimiliar to her, but she(grandmother) treated her nicely as a child and so she chose to set a new ground there. Hopefully this would be a more suited life for her taste. She still struggles to this day,expressing herself with others comes as a difficulty for her. She is very friendly though,infact urns for friendship. Only,she isn't one to run up to another and imediately befriend them. But she doesn't ignore people either. She pushes herself everyday to talk to people,and slowly she's coming out of her shell. Since entering Yonshigakure as a Academy student,Mizuki has leveled up to become a Genin. It was a tough exam for Mizuki. The first skill tested was her endurance,made to run miles to the actual exam center. It took her over two hours to get there at a maintained run. Mizuki is very good at Taijutsu,but her agility abilities have yet to allow her to do this fluently. By the time she made it to the grounds,most of her physical stamina had been completely depleted. Despite this,she forced herself to continue on. Believing that these exams were made to test your absolute limits. Her next test was the Clone Technique. Passing this test with near perfect results. Next was a test of the acurracy of her throw. With a bit of a disfunction,she passed with an A-okay. After that her intellect was tested,challenged to break free from the bindings of Genjutsu. Which she passed with a little delay. Lastly,her reflexes were tested. Having been attacked and forced to use her substitution technique. This part of her final challenge proved to have more strain on her than she'd originally imagined. Her fear of danger through her into a trance. Fortunately,she managed to escape with the skin on her bones. The fact that her prospector simply attacked her without warning did have its effects. Mizuki was left dumb founded and a bit hysterical. Though before long fell unconcious due to her emense exhaustion. 'Roleplaying Library' Gate RP (11/13/12) Academy Exam Gate_Rp_11/15/12_Late_Night Village Roleplay 11/16/12 Gate_RP_11-17-12 Hyuga Compound 11/17/12 Training with Akio and Mizu (12/27/12) 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze Nobu Aki-boo-boo Category:Genin Category:Team Yume Category:Yonshigakure Member